


Fears

by skaioctavia



Series: 30 Days Peraltiago One-Shot Challenge [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, this is cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaioctavia/pseuds/skaioctavia
Summary: Amy Santiago is afraid of nothing — or at least is what she lets everyone think. She always tried to seem strong and tough. But when she started dating Jake Peralta, he becomes determined to find out and know her fears. He didn’t mean to fall more in love with the brown haired with brown eyes girl more because of that nor find it cute when she hugs him tight when she’s scared but he did. He was the only person ever Amy Santiago had pulled her guard down, and he had never been happier.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: 30 Days Peraltiago One-Shot Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156322
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Fears

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all! how you doing? so, i really like this one-shot and i hope you do as well! this is a part of a challenge i’m proposing to myself that is “30 days peraltiago one-shots challenge”, which is i will post a new one-shot every single day for 30, so make sure to stay tuned :) well, that’s it. good read!

Amy Santiago was afraid of nothing. Even in roughness situations, she always stayed calm and never showed any sign of fear. Jake always wondered either if it was a way of people think she’s tough and she shouldn’t be underestimated, or just a way of hid her fears and protect herself.

But Jake knew for sure everyone was afraid of something. For example, spiders scared the hell out of him. Seems like a silly thing, but he can’t see a spider near him that he starts panicking. Once when Jake was in Amy’s bed, he saw Amy’s brother’s spider toy and he screamed so much that Amy laughed over it for three days. Three freaking days.

And Kate, Jake’s half sister was so damn afraid of dogs, because when she was little their dog had bite her so badly she had to go to the hospital. She never liked dogs since then. Lincoln, Kate’s boyfriend, has a dog, Liv, and the day Kate first went to his house and Liv started running towards her, she panicked and started running around Lincoln’s garden, trying to escape from Liv who thought they were just playing. Lincoln jokes about this until today.

Rosa, their best friend, had an really uncommon fear: she was afraid of closed doors. Yes, that’s it. They used to make fun of her at first, but when she told them why they felt incredibly bad. Once when she was a kid she got locked on the bathroom for twelve hours and she just could get out of there when her mother came back from work. She got traumatized and never locks doors and doesn’t even like closing them.

Boyle was afraid of fire, because once when he was sleeping, his air conditioning literally got on fire and luckily Genevive woke up on time and they got out of the apartment in one piece.

Hittchoch and Scully share a fear. Surprisingly, they’re both afraid of clowns since they were kids and they never actually overcame this fear.

Terry’s fear was to lose someone he loves. He lost both his parents when he was a teenager and since then he has been really overprotective over himself and doesn’t pull his guard down for everyone. Jake’s glad he found Sheron though, and he knows she will help him throughout this.

Jake knew all his friend’s fears, but he didn’t know Amy’s. They’ve known each other for a long time and their relationship developed hurtfully slowly throughout the years. They first became colleagues, then became friends, then best friends, then they first kissed and they said they wouldn’t name what they were until they were sure and then, five months later, they started dating. They started dating four years later they first met and it killed both of them being so in love with each other but not knowing if it was reciprocal. Their friends always said they were blind and stupid, that they loved each other and it was written right on their faces but they took four years to realize that. 

Jake doesn’t bother that tough. At least it made they have a solid friendship first and they already trusted each other when they started dating. They already had a trust-based relationship and it made easier the new development of it.

But Jake still wondered why Amy still always made herself seem so strong and tough. He always told her along the years she didn’t had to, not with him. But it’s like she can’t bring herself to be totally honest with him, not even if she tries. So, Jake became determined to find out and know her fears, and somehow help her through it.

He never meant to fall in love with her more because of it, nor find she cute, but he couldn’t help. Amy was always so strong and don’t get him wrong, he loves how strong she is but sometimes he liked when she pulled her guard down and finally understood that she doesn’t have to seem strong with him, because he already knows she is.

The first time he found out one of her fears was a very unexpected moment. They had just had a fight and both of them were in the elevator, going hang out with their friends. It was a stupid fight, but they’re both too stubborn to bring themselves to say “I’m sorry” and then they just yell at each other non stoping until one of them eventually gets tired and walks out. They fought over him always being late for their dates. He had apologized and said it was because of work but Amy exploded and asked if his work mattered more than her and then it was all just yelling and angry.

They were in silent, neither of them willing to say the first word. Amy was upset he was always late for their dates and Jake was angry she didn’t understand his side. They both were hurt and all they wanted was to hug each other but yet they’re to stubborn to apologize first.

And then suddenly the elevator stopped abruptly. Jake sighed. Great, now he was stuck in the elevator with his girlfriend who was really mad at him. He pushed the level buttons, but realized that the building had probably run out of light. He sighed again, this time defeated, and took off his jacket. It looked like they were going to be stuck there for a while.

Jake was surprised that Amy didn’t yell or something. Then he turned to her, and understood why she hadn't shouted; she was struggling to breathe.

He walked over her. She was sitting in the elevator’s floor, laying her head on her knees as she gasped for air. He knees in front of her. “Amy, what’s wrong?” he asked, all his anger riding away and turning to worry.

“I— I—“ she choked the words as she gasped for air and cried, sobbing violently. Jake didn’t know what was going on, but he knew she was having an panic attack. He held her hand and squeezed it, and then she looked at him.

“Amy, it’s okay,” he whispers gently. “Just breathe with me, alright?” She nodded as she tried to stabilize her breathing while Jake whispered loving words in her ear trying to calm her down, but it wasn’t working and it made her panic grow. Jake took her in his arms and held her tight, hoping it calms her down a bit.

“Babe, just try to relax, okay? Try to relax and listen to my breathing,” he said as she laid her head on his chest listening closely to his heart beating and it calmed her down a bit and it made Jake smile. “You’re doing great, honey. Continue following my breathing. In,” he breathed in, “and out,” he breathed out. He continued saying this caressing her back while she managed to calm down. When she stoped sobbing and her breathing had stabilized, she pulled back and wiped her tears.

“Sorry,” she whispered weakly. 

“Hon’, you have nothing to be sorry about. Why are you sorry?” Jake asked softly.

“I’m sorry for break over you like a baby.”

“But you’re my baby,” he said and she laughed, tapping him on his shoulder. “And there’s nothing to apologize for. You can always break over me.”

“But—“

“Amy,” he sighed her name, “you were having a panic attack.”

“I know,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey. Stoping apologizing over it. You don’t have to,” he said, caressing her cheek and she smiled sadly.

“Yeah, I know. I just— I didn’t want you to think I’m weak,” she said and he smiled, looking at her gently.

“Amy, there’s nothing on this damn world that would make me think for one second you’re nothing less than strong. You’ve always been so strong with me, with our friends, with everyone. But you don’t have to be always so strong, you know? Sometimes we just have to allow ourselves to be a little weak. That makes us stronger.”

She smiled and caressed his hand on her cheek. “You always have the right thing to say, don’t you?”

“What can I say? I’m awesome,” he said and she laughed.

“Don’t feel yourself too much, Peralta.”

They both smiled for a while, in silence. Then Jake’s smile disappeared as he felt he had to ask her this. “Why did you panic, babe?”

He didn’t mean at all to make her uncomfortable with this question, he just wondered why. He had never seen Amy panic like this — sure, he knew she already had her share of panic attacks and he always helped her through it but he didn’t know why specifically she panicked there.

“Um . . . I just . . . “ she whispered avoiding his gaze, but he grabs her chin gently, making her look in his eyes.

“Amy.”

“I’m claustrophobic,” she said and Jake opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t bring himself to say something. He didn’t know what to say. For so long he craved to find out Amy’s fears — and now he did, he didn’t know how to react. He felt stupid.

“Why haven’t you told me before?” he asked after a while and she squeezed his hand.

“I didn’t think it was a romantic thing to mention in a date like: ‘Hey Jake, I know we’re having a romantic dinner, but I have to tell you something; I’m claustrophobic’,” she jokes and he smiles a bit.

“But you should have told me anyway. We could’ve avoid the elevator.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. It’s just I’ve been living in this building for so long I kinda get used to use the elevator, ‘cause my apartment is in the 15th floor and like hell I’d use the stairs,” she said and Bellamy laughed a bit. “But when the elevator stopped . . . I tried to tell myself everything was okay, we’d get out of here soon and at least I wasn’t alone, but my brain continued to show me some ugly scenarios where we both died here or the walls approached each other, crushing us in the middle of them and I— I just panicked.”

He caressed her cheek with a sad smile. “This is so stupid. I’m sorry,” she said, hiding her face on her hands.

“Hey, hey,” he said gently, grabbing her wist and holding her hands. “Hey, Ames, look at me.” She looked at him with watering eyes and he wiped her tears away as he spoke. “There’s nothing stupid in this, okay? This is a fear, and no fear is stupid.”

“Not even being scared of tiny places for no reason?”

“Not even this.” He smiled. “Ames, I won’t judge you because of your fear. I’ll never know how it is like unless I walk in your shoes and I would never ever say your fear is stupid. Alright?”

“Alright,” she said smiling and kissed him softly. “I’m so glad I have you in my life.”

He smiled brightly and brush her hair off of her face. “I’m glad I have you in my life too.”

* * *

The second time he found out one of her fears was on Thanksgiving. They have been celebrating all day long with their friends but when the sun went down, everyone went to their houses and Jake and Amy stayed in theirs, where the thanksgiving celebration were. They were sitting in the couch, Amy’s head laid on Jake’s lap as he caressed her hair.

“Today was perfect,” she said.

“Yes, it was. And I’m so freaking grateful I’m with a beautiful woman like you,” he said kissing her hair and she smiled.

“Jake, you literally said it twice just today.”

“So I didn’t say it enough.” She laughs. “What— can’t I be grateful? It’s Thanksgiving!” he said and she laughed again.

“What we’re gonna do right now?” she asked.

“What about we watch a movie?” he suggested and Amy sat on the couch to look at her boyfriend.

“Sounds good. What we’ll watch?”

“What about The Nun?” he asked, and he sweared he felt like she shakes a bit on his side.

“No, let’s pick another movie,” she said.

“Why?” he asked. “It must be a good movie.”

“It mustn’t,” she snaps. “Pick another one.”

“Ames, are you mad?” he asked, frowning. He did nothing wrong — he just suggested a movie.

“No, I just don’t want to watch horror films is that so wrong?” she yelled and Bellamy could tell that something was clearly wrong.

“Amy, what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” she said, crossing her arms against her chest.

“Amy.”

She sighed. “Imafraidofhorrormovies,” she whispered quickly and Jake couldn’t understand what she said.

“What?” he asked.

“I’m afraid of horror movies, okay?” she yelled and Amy smiled.

“Amy Santiago is afraid of horror movies,” Jake said smiling and Amy sighed in frustration.

“You such a jerk,” she said going away but Jake grabbed her wist, bringing her close to him.

“Hey, babe, I’m sorry, don’t be mad,” he said and hugged her but she didn’t hug him back.  She’s really upset, he realized. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I just didn’t expect this. I never thought you were afraid of horror movies, and if I did I’d never have suggested watching The Nun. I’m sorry, okay?”

“Okay,” she said, after a while and hugged him back. 

He smiled in her hair. “Aww, my baby’s afraid of horror movies,” he jokes and she pulls back, tapping his shoulder. “Hey, it hurts!” he said.

“I hate you, dimwit,” she said.

“Do you, though?” He kissed her and felt she smiling against his lips. 

In the end, they decided to watch The Nun anyway. Amy held him tight he whole movie and whenever she jumped or hid her face on his neck he just held her waist tighter, like he was saying  “I’m here and nothing will happen to you .” He didn’t want to think she’s adorable because of this but he did. However, he didn’t tell her this or else he would end up killed.

* * *

The third time he found out her fears was in the football game Charles and he were going to play. Amy tried to argue saying he was an adult and a cop and playing football games is stupid but really any of it convinced him to quit. It was the first game and he was really exited. He was the quarterback, the captain and the heart of the team. Amy came to see his game, and it’ll bring him lucky as he said. 

He liked to see her smiling at him from distance and cheering for him. She, even though she called him a “kid” for going play football with teenagers, support him throughout the game and in his training and he’s always grateful for that.

In the middle of the game, he got hurt. He left the game earlier and went to school infirmary. The nurse told him he had just injured his ankle, though he wouldn’t be able to play football for a while nor put so much weight on it. He was upset, because it also meant he would have to do paperwork for some weeks.

When the door of the infirmary were open, Jake saw Amy running to him and hugging him tight. He hugged her back, not understanding what exactly was going on. She pulled back and looked at him and he could see the worry all over her face.

“Jake, are you okay? Are you hurt?” she asked and he could see she was really worried about him. 

He grabbed her hand and smiled. “I’m fine, babe. I just hurt my ankle.”

“Just?!” she asked worriedly and looked at his ankle that was bandaged. “Just, Jake?!”

“Is nothing, Ames,” he tells trying to calm her down, but it does the opposite from what it seems.

“It is something, Jake! You’re injured! It could be worse!”

“It’s okay, babe. You don’t have to worry about this,” he said, but Amy ignored him and continued looking at his ankle. 

“Does it hurt? Is it bad?” she asked.

“No, babe, it’s fine.”

“Are you sure? It seems bad, Jake!”

“Ames,” he gasped her name holding her face, looking in her worried eyes. “I’m telling you it’s okay and you don’t have to worry about this, okay?”

“I just— I can support the idea of something bad happening to you or you getting hurt,” she whispered and Jake hugged her softly. He was happy she cared this much about him but he didn’t want to worry her.

“I didn’t mean to worry you, sorry. It’s just football, you know. I might get hurt sometimes,” he whispered in her hair and she hugged him tighter as she sighed.

“I know. And there’s nothing to apologize for, babe. Just be more careful next time, please. Would be nice if I could avoid being worried like hell.”

He smiled in her hair and hugged her tightly. “You called me babe.”

She pulled back and looked at him. “What? Is it wrong?”

He smiled. “No, no, not at all.” He brushed her hair off of her face. “It’s just nice to hear you call me like that. Usually I am the one who calls you babe.”

“Then I call you babe more often . . . babe,” she said smiling and kissed him.

Now that Jake knew Amy’s fears, he accidentally fell in love with her more. He didn’t mean that and if she knew it she probably would kill him, but he’s just happy she doesn’t play strong around him. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk ur thoughts! kudos & comments are appreciated <3


End file.
